


goodbye

by lavolpe (lykxxn)



Series: through a thousand worlds we will wander [4]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - War, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6439696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lykxxn/pseuds/lavolpe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wish me luck as you wave me goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_bGE8248N7Y&index=1&list=PLC2_lc9tUbr5QxlqCLDqhChUnkRFUJTG

He is a dead man, he knows. He’s going to die, but he’d rather die a hero than a coward.

That’s the only thing keeping him from walking out of the door and refusing to sign up. Well, that and the fact that he’ll probably be conscripted anyway.

Better to go off to war by choice than by force. Better to do _anything_ by choice than by force.

Still, he knows he’ll see her again. There are other universes, he is sure of it. If he is going to live almost infinite lives, then he ought to make a difference, oughtn’t he?

It is that thought alone that guides him, and he boards the train, a bittersweet smile on his face as mothers and wives wave goodbye, coloured handkerchiefs high in the air. He presses her pendant to his lips, so she can spot him out of the many uniformed men.

‘We’ll meet again Cristina, I swear it.’


End file.
